


烧起春天湿气

by shigudie



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigudie/pseuds/shigudie
Summary: 用词相当直白，预警包括但不限于自慰与dirty talk，包含各种恶趣味。BGM：沐春风真·PWP，一丁点剧情逻辑都无，请务必谨慎食用谨慎上车！





	烧起春天湿气

用词相当直白，预警包括但不限于自慰与dirty talk，包含各种恶趣味，写完想把自己铐起来。

BGM：沐春风

真·PWP，一丁点剧情逻辑都无，请务必谨慎食用谨慎上车！如果感觉车技太烂请轻点骂我！不要举豹我！  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

蔡程昱洗完热水澡后，趁着浑身热气还没散只穿了一件长袖薄卫衣，光着腿赤着脚一边擦头发一边走进卧室。透过半干刘海和遮住一半视线的毛巾，他看见靠在床头的龚子棋——赤裸上半身，下身好好儿地穿着白天那条浅灰运动裤，一手握着手机一手举着剧本。

蔡程昱半跪在床上，低下头从龚子棋漂亮的眉骨开始细碎亲吻。剧本被扔到床头柜上，连同数据线一起跌落在地。龚子棋从善如流地接纳了难得主动的蔡程昱，仰头接受从眉骨到人中的吻，手勾住他的后颈，摩挲过那片长着两颗痣的肌肤，然后吸住柔软的唇。

过分熟稔灵巧的舌如蛇信子一样钻进口腔缠住自己的舌头，扫过牙齿内侧，勾起情欲夺走氧气。明明是同样的薄荷味牙膏气息，蔡程昱却感觉被龚子棋的气息紧紧包裹住，那令人沉迷上瘾的味道令他一脚跌进软红尘，沉进更深的地方。于是他攀上龚子棋曲线几近完美的肩膀，阖上双眼加深了这个吻。

龚子棋搂住他的腰，翻身将他压进被褥，隔着卫衣毫不客气地揉捏乳头，如愿听到身下人的低喘后指尖流连向下握住敏感的腰窝。

蔡程昱一瞬间失去气力，头向后仰哀哀叫着渴求更多，露出弧线优美、格外脆弱的脖颈。龚子棋含住他的喉结舔舐，双手向下托住丰满挺翘的两瓣臀肉，被揉搓了两下后的雪白臀肉轻而易举地布满红痕。

指尖游移到后穴，本应乖乖合拢紧闭的穴口一片湿滑泥泞，被指尖稍微碰触便紧张而兴奋地翕动，一张一合，渴求着他的侵犯。

龚子棋眼底一暗，手指坏心眼地在穴口打转摁揉，把小穴刺激得小口小口吐出里面的润滑液，偏偏就是不进去抚慰内壁。仅停留在表面的爱抚如隔靴搔痒，让蔡程昱愈发难耐，红着眼角把视线别到一边。近半个月没有被操弄的地方竟生出空虚感，他的性器胀得发痛，而那羞于提起的内里隐隐发痒——吃满了润滑液的内里软肉仍躁动不安、不知满足，渴望被狠狠顶入、完整填满。

异样的下身反应让他觉得自己过于放荡，胳膊抬起试图挡住一片羞红的脸，却被龚子棋扣住手腕拉下来。

男中音的一把好嗓子低下来，性感中带着三分蛊惑：“什么时候自己玩的？”

蔡程昱不由自主咽了咽口水，话说了一半声音陡然变了调：“在浴室……子、子棋，不要……呜！”

龚子棋牵着他的手向下探到后穴处，握住蔡程昱的食指与中指，压下他惊惧慌张的挣扎，连同自己的两根手指一并送入微张的小口。

一次性进入四指的体验从未有过，更别提后穴被自己与男朋友骨节分明的手指一同操进，蔡程昱一瞬间止了呼吸，差点被直接送上高潮。湿热的肉壁紧紧吸住他们两个人的手指，快感很快盖过异物感与钝痛，再深入一指就能碰到敏感点。他的阴茎铃口渗出几滴透明黏液，却因得不到抚慰而加剧难受。

龚子棋其实是一个非常细致的人，把所有事情都打理得很妥帖——特别是在床上，前戏温柔而面面俱到，让爱人每次都几乎感受不到强烈痛感。

但有时前戏过于绵长磨人，把蔡程昱的理智一点一点消磨光，食髓知味，拼命地渴求更多。

此时，他正慢条斯理地诱导蔡程昱自慰。被手把手带着抽插了几下后他再也撑不住，沾满润滑液、带有内道余温的手一边颤抖一边搂住龚子棋的腰，一手滑腻蹭上他漂亮的背肌，声音沙哑地一遍遍叫龚子棋的名字、求他立刻进来。

“在浴室具体怎么做的？自己玩自己玩得爽吗？”龚子棋一边舔弄他耳垂一边低声说荤话，好像已经硬得不行了的人不是自己一样，“有没有想象是我在弄你？”

在穴中作祟的手指变本加厉，曲起来抠挖热情的软肉，终于首次照顾到了前列腺。一声满足的喟叹还未来得及发出便被堵在嗓子眼——龚子棋精准地对着那块地方摁揉，甚至指甲也轻轻刮过那稍一触碰便能带来极大快感的点。

大腿根止不住地颤抖，两条长腿本能地想合拢却控制不住分得更开，未经抚慰的性器竟就这样射了，白浊液体沾在龚子棋的翅膀纹身与耻毛上。

随着生理泪水的不断涌出，蔡程昱迟钝地想起自己在浴室里干的那些事——

头顶不断有热水淋下，他在浴缸里生涩地将润滑往里面推，被冰了一个激灵。即使是自己的手指异物感也很强烈，他咬紧下唇，努力回忆龚子棋给他扩张的动作，手法青涩地按揉会阴，两指呈剪刀状撑开那道小缝，另一只手绕到后面把润滑送进去。

他夹紧被喂满润滑剂的后穴，指尖不小心刮过会阴带来一阵颤抖，小口不受控地翕动着吐出少许透明液体。蔡程昱迟疑了一会，对性事的急不可耐终于打败了羞耻感，犹犹豫豫地伸入两根试图寻找敏感点，模仿起男朋友教他的抽插动作。

明明可以现在就关掉莲蓬头出去找龚子棋，可他已经等不及了。

用两根手指开拓自己身体秘密之地的感受并不很舒服，快感更是半点没有，直到他试着曲起手指向上探去，首次通过自己的努力尝到获得极乐的禁果。猝不及防的暖流从前列腺一瞬布满全身，爽得双腿一软差点支撑不住。眼前一片白光逐渐消失后，他草草擦干身子，只穿了一件卫衣，下面真空着出了浴室。

而此刻的他仍沉浸在射精快感带来的余韵中，双腿缠住龚子棋的腰身，穴口瑟缩。甚至没有意识地挺了挺胸，将两粒因兴奋而硬挺的乳头往龚子棋口中送了送。

如蔡程昱所愿，他低头品尝送到嘴边的成熟硕果，给淡褐色染上情欲的深红，直到左侧乳头水光潋滟、红肿不堪。左手从下面的小嘴中抽出移到没被照顾到的右侧乳头，一边揉捏一边送入整根硬长的阴茎。

后穴还没体会到空虚感便被渴望已久的性器填满——过分满了，他张开嘴想叫，却仿佛失了声。

龚子棋的性器有多长有多粗，他体会过的次数已数不清，也喜欢得不得了，喜欢到嫌自己不要脸。但不管这副身体接纳他多少次，不管被侵入多少次，每次的感受都如同十八岁的初次，每次都会与他一同陷入欲海。

褶皱被全部撑开，过分热情的软肉迎上来与肉棒上每一条青筋都紧密贴合。龚子棋把蔡程昱的腿弯搭到肩膀上，不顾他大腿肌肉过电一样的颤抖，一边次次精准地碾过前列腺一边压下去和他接吻。

汹涌快意如猛浪把他整个吞没，他的理智彻底被朁蚀光了，从剥夺氧气的长吻中挣扎出来，断断续续发出叫声，哭腔似一把漂亮脆弱的弓。本来搂住龚子棋脖子的手无力地垂下，被人握住十指相扣、举于头顶。

龚子棋的技巧堪称完美，几年磨合下来他深知蔡程昱喜欢什么样的性事——当然不是他嘴硬易脸红的男朋友自己说的，是他逐步开拓出来的。

随着深入浅出囊袋一下下紧贴会阴，沉闷的肉体撞击声与水声来回交叠，龚子棋再次带着和他十指相扣的手向下，让蔡程昱摸自己被喂得饱饱的小穴。

蔡程昱眼神涣散，视线被泪水弄得一片模糊，反应也慢了几拍，等他反应过来时指尖已触碰到了二人交合处，摸到龚子棋露在外面的性器根部，与自己的被撑到没有一丝褶皱的穴口，甚至还摸了一手水，一瞬间产生自己真的流了这么多淫水的错觉。

太大了，这么大是怎么被自己吃下去的。

他本就被干得面色潮红，自己这么一摸后下身的感觉更奇怪，有种说不出满溢与鼓胀感，没意识地吐出一些胡话：“不行，不要了，快顶坏了，不要……”

龚子棋放开他的手，转而从他阴茎根部向上抚慰套弄，简直要命：“不会弄坏的，你看下面吃得这么好，还是这么紧，”一张俊美的脸又在蛊惑他，“蔡蔡，你看你下面的嘴多厉害，老公操得爽不爽？”

他舔去蔡程昱脸上的泪珠，低声道：“比不比自己玩得爽？”

蔡程昱咬了下他鼻尖，催他前面后面都快点动：“废，废话……”

龚子棋轻笑一声，如他所愿握住阴茎套弄，指尖带点粗暴地抠挖顶端，却在手里的小东西抖了几抖后用指腹堵住不断翕动的铃口。

蔡程昱彻底疯了，求着他松手让自己射出来。这份诉求被残忍地忽视了，他只感受到体内的性器可怕地又涨了一圈，更快地往从未到达过的湿润密地捅。

最后他连“小穴以后会合不拢了”的话都失声叫出，龚子棋在射进他体内深处的同时松开手，两人一同攀上最后的高潮顶峰。

蔡程昱差点做晕过去，脱力倒在床上。浑身汗津津的两人黏在一起静静躺了一会，被彼此的气息包裹。交换了一个缠绵温柔的吻，龚子棋问他：“我抱你去清理？”

“我自己能走。”蔡程昱白了他一眼不肯让他抱，却在翻身下床时双腿一软差点跪在地毯上，完全使不上力再站起来。床头灯的暖黄灯光打在他身上，从吻痕遍布的胸口往下尽是一片旖旎春光，腰侧的暧昧指痕一清二楚，精液从还没完全合拢的红肿穴口缓缓流出，腿根与整个屁股都湿答答的，两瓣臀肉被大掌揉搓的印迹不能再明显。

龚子棋无声叹了口气，将人打横抱起，走向浴室。

 

END.


End file.
